


O Fim de uma Canção de Boa Noite

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, and she loves clint very much, natasha is a fierce protective bear, set right after the avengers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint confia nela, confia nela para o manter seguro. No fim, é só o que importa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Fim de uma Canção de Boa Noite

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ends of a Goodnight Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680398) by [screamingarrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingarrows/pseuds/screamingarrows). 



> N/T:  
> Traduzida com autorização.

Seu corpo age instintivamente quando ele sente alguém se aproximando por trás. O arco é colocado em posição nas suas mãos antes mesmo que se vire, um alvo na sua visão periférica. Ele pisca.

 

(Tasha.)

 

Está acordado, paralisado dentro de seu próprio corpo. Ele vê suas próprias mãos atacarem-na- seu corpo desviando da única pessoa que ele só lutou uma vez antes. Ele sabe que ela está se segurando, gostaria de poder retribuir o favor. A luta dela é estritamente defensiva, mesmo quando a intenção dele é matar.

 

(Para. Por favor.)

 

Ela se afasta dele. Ele atira. Erra.

 

(Errei!)

 

Estão próximos. Ela agarra seu arco, se recusa a largá-lo. Uma cotovelada inesperada na cara faz com que ele gire e se afaste, e ela se agacha. Ele pega a faca do seu bolso, um sorriso afiado no seu rosto. Essa está lutando e é deliciosamente desafiador.

 

(Não)

 

Ela o pega em uma chave de braço, segurando a própria arma dele contra sua garganta. Ele agarra o cabelo dela, as curvas macias são familiares, mas ele ignora a sensação e enrola os cabelos ruivos nos dedos. Ela balança a cabeça, tentando desalojar as mãos dele, mas ele não a deixará partir enquanto ela não o largar. Encaram um ao outro até que ela faz algo inesperado.

 

Ela morde ele. Ele derruba a faca e ela o larga. Ele a empurra para longe, agarra a faca que estava caindo com a outra mão e gira. Ela não vê sua punhalada e não tem tempo o bastante para desviar da lâmina antes que seja acertada na lateral.

 

(Tasha!)

 

Ela grita e Clint observa impotente enquanto remove a faca e a acerta no estômago. Os joelhos dela se dobram por causa da dor abrupta. Ele pode sentir a dor dela como se fosse algo doce no ar e se contorce. Os braços dela se movem para agarrar seus ombros para se firmar e ele usa a mão livre para envolver um dos braços, a pele macia parece errada sob seus dedos calosos.

 

“Clint.” Ela dá uma arfada. Ele empurra a lâmina para cima para sentir ela soluçar contra ele.

 

“Clint.” Uma arfada soluçante. “Clint, acorda.”

 

(Acorda. Acorda. Acorda!)

 

As mãos dele estão cobertas com o sangue dela, manchando sua pele. O peso dela é demais para suportar e ele a deposita no chão gentilmente. Ela arfa, corpo tremendo. Seus dedos apertam os ombros dele, mas a pressão é fraca, fraca demais.

 

“Clint.” É a palavra final dela antes que ele puxe a faca para fora e meta no peito dela.

(Não!)

 

“Clint!”

 

Clint senta-se rapidamente, seus olhos abrem-se imediatamente e ele os pressiona para olhar ao redor do quarto escuro. Ele vê uma figura ao seu lado e salta, empurrando a figura e rolando para o outro lado da cama em um movimento fluido. Seus dedos deixam marcas escuras nos lençóis; uma marca de palma escura se encontra na parede.

 

Sangue.

 

Bile sobe na garganta de Clint. Não, não, foi só um sonho. Tinha que ser um sonho-

 

“Barton.” A luz da lâmpada na sua mesa liga e Clint pisca por causa da súbita luminosidade. Seus olhos absorvem a forma iluminada de Natasha, parada apreensiva na beira da cama, uma mancha de sangue no seu ombro.

 

“Está tudo bem.” Diz ela. Ele se concentra nas suas palavras, encara seus lábios. “Foi só um sonho, Clint. Estou a salvo. Você está a salvo. Foi um sonho.”

 

Clint olha para suas mãos e vê lacerações cobrindo suas palmas, profundas o bastante para que o sangue ainda fluísse livremente. Fica hipnotizado pela visão; depois de tudo o que fez, parece apropriado que tenha de sangrar também.

 

“Você estava segurando uma faca.” Diz Natasha. Clint recua, perguntando-se quanto de seu sonho foi um sonho, e então ela continua. “No seu pesadelo. Eu tinha saído para buscar uma água.”

 

A voz dela é suave, uma difícil emoção em seus olhos quando ela diz. “Sinto muito, não deveria ter te deixado.”

 

Não. Não, não, não. Tasha não deveria ser quem se desculpava. Ele deveria; deveria estar rastejando aos pés dela, implorando para ser perdoado.

 

“Não, isso não é sua responsabilidade.” A voz dele sai ríspida e ele se encolhe como se tivesse sido direcionada para ele. Natasha se senta cautelosamente e olha para o outro lado do quarto vazio da SHIELD.

 

“Bem, também não é sua.” A voz dela é suave quando finalmente chega e Clint pisca para evitar as lágrimas que subitamente se formam. Elas ardem em seus olhos como veneno e ele sente a peso da culpa no seu peito.

 

“Tasha-”

 

“Você vai me deixar olhar a sua mão?” Pergunta, interrompendo o que quer que ele estivesse prestes a dizer. Clint olha para suas mãos novamente. Sangue escorreu delas para as calças dos seus pijamas e ele se pergunta porque elas não ardem. Depois de tudo, ele merece um pouco de desconforto, não merece?”

 

“Por favor, Clint.”

 

Natasha não pede e ela certamente não implora. Clint se ergue e apresenta suas mãos de acordo. Elas não tremem, mas parte dele deseja que tremessem. Natasha move-se na sua direção lentamente e envolve seus pulsos com sua mão fina, gentilmente o conduzindo em volta da cama. Ela observa as mãos, virando-as na luz fraca.

 

“Você se cortou bem profundamente.” Natasha murmura. Clint enrijece, esperando que não precise de atenção médica porque eles têm uma porrada de coisas com o que lidar agora por causa dele.

 

“Não se preocupe.” Diz, parecendo ler sua mente. “Não é nada que eu não possa lidar. Aqui, vamos colocar alguma coisa nisso.”

 

Ela o conduz para o banheiro, andando de costas para manter os olhos no seu rosto. “Você se lembra da missão na Coreia?”

 

Clint pisca e acena, sem palavras.

 

Natasha permite que um sorriso brinde seus lábios. “Você não sabia o que era Sannakji, mas achou que o nome era divertido.”

 

Clint se lembra da missão. Estavam disfarçados como casados, os cabelos de Natasha tinham sido tingidos cor platina e os dele estavam pretos como corvos. Ela se parecia com a porra de uma loira cabeça vazia e não tinha problemas em apontar como ele ficava com cara de cretino com os cabelos pretos.

 

“Porra de polvo.” Ele murmura. Deus, estava tão bêbado que pediu aquilo e Natasha o desafiou a comer tudo. Ficou doente por um dia e meio depois, Fury tinha ficado puto, mas totalmente valeu os quarenta dólares que Natasha tinha apostado com ele.

 

Estão sentados no banheiro agora, ela na banheira e ele no assento do vaso. Natasha segue comentando os destaques da viagem da Coreia, mal permitindo a ele qualquer momento de silêncio. Só quando está enrolando suas mãos agora desinfetadas que ele percebe que foi intencional. Se encher sua cabeça com as palavras dela, não terá espaço para mais nada.

 

“Vem.” Natasha insiste. Clint se levanta e segue Natasha de volta para seu quarto. Param, olhando para os lençóis ensanguentados, e Natasha se volta para ele.

 

“Tira a roupa.” Ela ordena e vai até sua cômoda. Ele obedece sem pensar nisso e quando ela volta com outro par de pijamas ele está somente de boxers. Ela atira as roupas para ele, que se veste rapidamente.

 

“Meu quarto.” Natasha informa para ele enquanto passa pela porta e vigia o corredor. Clint sente a gratidão subindo na sua garganta por causa das ordens que Nat está dando para ele. É fácil segui-la. Esteve fazendo isso por anos e é estranhamente reconfortante agora.

 

Permanece em silêncio enquanto caminham pelo corredor até o quarto dela. Ela passa pela porta da direita e a fecha atrás dele, trancando-a de forma espalhafatosa o suficiente para ser audível. O quarto dela é frio, muito mais frio do que o dele. Mal podia relaxar no seu quarto sem se sentir sufocado pelo calor, mas Natasha sempre foi um pouco mais quente do que a maioria e ele sente que essa mudança será bem-vinda.

 

As mãos de Natasha são gentis nas suas costas conforme o guiam experientemente para a cama dela no escuro. Ele entra debaixo dos lençóis gelados e Natasha não hesita em se juntar a ele. Ela se enrosca ao redor dele e ele se vira de lado, ajustando suas costas contra o peito dela.

 

Um detalhe pouco conhecido sobre Clint é que ele adora ser a conchinha menor e agora, agora ser envolvido pelos braços fortes e capazes de Natasha, protegido de toda e qualquer coisa era um alívio tão forte que sua respiração estava tremulando no peito.

 

“Calma.” Natasha murmura e esfrega seus dedos sobre o peito dele. Ele acena e se ajeita ainda mais contra ela. Os braços dela o seguram mais firmemente e ela enrola as pernas nas dele, envolvendo-o de todas as formas possíveis. Ficam assim pelo que parece uma hora antes que Natasha comece a beijar gentilmente a base do pescoço de Clint.

 

“Clint.” Diz suavemente, um aviso. “Vai dormir. Estou te protegendo.”

 

Clint tem de fazer um esforço consciente para relaxar seu corpo. Encara a parede vazia a sua frente. Natasha esfrega seu estômago; seus músculos estavam contraídos e relaxam sob os dedos dela. É relaxante e Clint está começando a pegar no sono quando ela começa a cantar suavemente em russo.

 

Ele não entende tanto da língua quanto quer, mas reconhece a antiga cantiga de ninar como sendo algo que Natasha canta para ele sempre que está doente. Seus olhos começam a pesar conforme as palavras reverberam nas suas costas e repousam em seu peito como um ponto de calor abaixo do coração.

 

Confia em Natasha para o proteger- de inimigos, da SHIELD, de alienígenas e daquele filho da puta do Loki; de pesadelos que certamente virão. Ele confia nela para que tudo esteja bem, para que se assegure que ele está bem, e seus olhos se fecham na última nota da primeira cantiga de ninar.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A:
> 
> Escrita para um pedido anônimo. "Proposta: Clint Barton depois de ser possuído por Loki. Talvez Clintasha?"
> 
> Eu digo Clintasha sempre.
> 
> Sinta-se livre para olhar o meu tumblr: screamingarrows.tumblr.com :)


End file.
